Bring On The Rain
by nana11
Summary: When they were 12, Kagome, Nina, Serena, Mina, Haruhi, and Tohru were forced apart. So they made a pact, and when they were 15, they meet up again- each with some new friends in tow. multiple crossovers.
1. Introductions

__**Disclaimer****: I do not own Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Ouran High School Host Club, Ultra Maniac, or Fruits Basket. The lyrics belong to Jo Dee Messina, or her writer, or whatever.**

* * *

><p><em>Another day has almost come and gone,<em>

_Can't imagine what else could go wrong._

_Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door._

_A single battle lost but not the war._

_'Cause tomorrow's another day_

_and I'm thirsty anyway_

_So bring on the rain._

* * *

><p>Six young females all sat on the seawall, looking out at the ocean, hands entwined. They seemed to be of grade school age, and yet they looked so somber. If not for the early hour, many in passing would be surprised to see such young girls without any of the youthful vivacity that would be expected of girls their age. However, for these girls, this was no time for playing around. This was an incredibly sad day for all of them.<p>

"Mina, do you really have to go all the way to England?," the girl on the far left asked, raven hair flowing in the wind, and big, midnight blue eyes shining with unshed tears as she directed her question at the petite blonde girl sitting to her right. Said girl shifted uncomfortably, taking her hands into her lap and looking down at them sadly, her cornflower blonde hair moving to cover her face.

"I'm sorry Kagome, and to all of you, but Father says that this move will be important for his company. He says he can't turn down this great opportunity," she stated mournfully. She lifted her beautiful, tear-filled, sky-blue eyes up and looked to her left and right, at her five best friends in the world.

"It isn't fair! Your Papa is being so cruel, Mii!," the girl to Mina's right declared indignantly, standing up and pumping a fist in the air as she spoke. She had honey-blonde hair, styled into two buns with little ringlets coming out, one on each side of her head. Her cerulean blue eyes shone with anger, and face was scrunched up, like she was attempting not to cry

"Sere, please calm down, you don't want to fall in!," the girl next to her said. Her stunning ocean-blue eyes were filled with concern, not just for Serena, but also for Mina and the rest of her friends. Her dark brown hair swirled around her in the wind of the ocean, as if trying to comfort her ailing heart.

"Can you really blame her Tohru?," the fifth girl said, turning her chocolate brown eyes on her, tears running down her cheeks. Her short, light brown hair was pulled into two pigtails. She drew her hands into her lap, clasping them together as she continued.

"Mina is going away to England, I'm going to Hideo Middle School for Witches, Serena is going to Juuban Middle School, Kagome is going to Kira Middle School, Haruhi is going to Nippon Middle School, and you're going to Kaibara Middle School. We're all going to be so far away from each other! I don't want to lose you all!," she sobbed. The others stepped off the seawall, and helped the sobbing girl, Nina, down. They all held each other in a group hug before the sixth girl spoke.

"I won't accept this! Distance won't change our friendship. We've been together for so long!," she spoke, large brown eyes looking at her friends, as her long dark tresses floated in the sea breeze.

* * *

><p>The six of them had been together since they were three, filling nine years with memories of happiness, sadness, strength, and love. They were family, and what a strange family they were. Each with such different personalities, seeming to outsiders like they should be indifferent to one another. But the girls knew their personalities supported each other, making up for each other's weaknesses. Though they were only twelve, these girls had suffered many losses.<p>

Tohru Honda was the first to suffer a loss. When she was four, only a year after she met her friends, tragedy struck. Her father suddenly fell ill, and died shortly thereafter. The girls, all being so young, didn't quite understand the concept of death. All Tohru could understand was that Papa wasn't coming home anymore, and Mama cried all the time. Her five friend's families all tried to help out after that, brining food over for Tohru and her mother, and taking Tohru to and from preschool. 'Kyoko-mama', as the girls all referred to her endearingly, fell into a brief depression before stepping up and taking control of her life back.

Haruhi Fujioka's mother had brought out Haruhi's carefree side, but it was her best friends that kept that part of Haruhi alive after her mother succumbed to illness when Haruhi was five. Haruhi refused to cry in front of her father, knowing that he was swallowed up in his own despair, and that she needed to keep going for him. She showed great strength, and though she might not ever say it aloud, she had learned to care for the people around her so deeply because her friends had come to mean so much to her. From then on, she took on many of the household chores herself, such as grocery shopping, cooking, and cleaning. The other girls came over a lot, to help when Haruhi's independent ways would allow.

Kagome Higurashi and Serena Tsukino's fathers' had been close friends in college, and because of this, Serena and Kagome had known each other since birth. Their fathers had kept in touch and had frequent lunches and golf matches with each other, often setting up 'play dates' with their daughters and wives so they could indulge in those luxuries. When the girls were barely six, just a year after Haruhi's mother passed, they received the terrible news. On their way home from one of their many golf matches, a drunk driver struck the side of their car, killing them instantly. The drunk driver walked away with nothing but a few bumps and bruises, but received many years of prison for vehicular manslaughter, reckless driving, and driving while inebriated. This did little to appease the pregnant-at-the-time, Kun-loon Higurashi and Ikuko Tsukino. However, Kagome and Serena did much to help around the house when their brothers, Sammy and Souta, were born. All of the girls did what they could for each of their friends, and their friends' families.

The most recent losses, Nina Sakura's and Minako Aino's, were proving to be much tougher to remedy. Mina's mother died of cancer when they were nine. She suffered for a long time, undergoing many treatments before finally deciding to leave her fate to the gods. The gods, however, did not take mercy on her and she was swiftly taken from the living world. Mina had been devastated; she had never spent any time with her father because her parents were divorced, so her mother had been the only parent she had ever known. After her mother's death, she had been arranged to move in with her father. Never having been a parent, he had no idea how to act with Mina, and because he was the CEO of a major manufacturing company, he did not have much time to learn how to act like one. The girls more than made up for Mina's lack of a family, but now it seemed as if Mina would not have them around her any longer either.

Nina had lost her both of her parents when they were ten, a few short months after Mina's mother died. Their house had been broken into one night, when Nina was at a sleepover with the girls trying to keep Mina's spirits up. The burglar brought with him a gun, and after being shot in the leg and severely impaired by Nina's father, a police officer, shot Mr. and Mrs. Sakura, killing them both, and orphaning Nina. The burglar was caught that same night, because a neighbor had heard the gunshots and had called the police. The police immediately arrested the man, who had been the culprit behind many burglaries in the area. He was sentenced to 60 years in prison for each killing (120 years), and 5 years for each burglary they could prove he committed (we'll say roughly 45 years). Nina, always having been one of the more innocent and emotional of the group of girls, crumbled under the grief of losing both her parents in such a brutal slaying. Her five friends had been the ones to pull her back onto her feet, and push her forward, but she had many nightmares still.

She moved in with her wealthy, and slightly eccentric grandfather shortly after, and learned of her lineage. She came from a long line of witches, and would need training to gain her full powers. The girls had all been thrilled, rather than skeptical as most were when hearing things like that. They were wiser than most their age, but they had also witnessed Nina's powers in full. Not to mention, they knew Nina would never lie to them. They all felt something adventurous was in store for all of them, but they couldn't bear to face it alone, without each other.

* * *

><p>"Let's make a pact," Haruhi said. She reached into the pocket of her cargo pants and pulled out a folded photo. It was of some boys in blue blazers and black slacks, and some girls, a younger version of Haruhi's mother included, wearing disgusting, poofy yellow dresses that made even Tohru and Nina, the 'girly-girls' of the group, cringe.<p>

"WHAT is that THING that your mother and those girls are wearing Haru?," Kagome asked, mortified, momentarily forgetting the crisis they were facing. Haruhi just laughed and tweaked Kagome's nose.

"It's the girl's uniform for Ouran Academy. This is about the pact I want to make. In three years, let's all apply to high school here. My mother went to high school here, so I've decided that it's where I'm going to go too. None of our parents can complain about the education we'd be receiving here, and Mina would be old enough that her Dad might be okay with her coming back here to stay with one of us!," Haruhi said excitedly. The girls all clamored to get a peek at the school in the background of the photo. Their eyes widened when they saw the size of it.

"Haru, I'd be putting way too much stress on Mom if I asked her to pay for me to go to school there. It looks like it costs a fortune! How could either of us afford to go there Haru?," Tohru asked curiously.

Kagome's grandfather ran a famous shrine, and Kagome was in line to become the priestess of the shrine, making her family rather well-off.

Mina's father owned a large manufacturing company, and was one of the wealthiest men in Japan- and soon to be England.

Serena's parents had owned their own very successful publishing company, which her mother now ran solo, making the Tsukino's a very wealthy family.

Nina's grandfather owned many different companies and invested in many things, and he was also very influential in the magical world, as he was a very powerful wizard.

However, Tohru's mother was a part-timer, as she never attended high school, and Haruhi's father worked at a tranny bar, which brought in enough income for them to live comfortably, but not enough for her to go to a school that looked this extravagant.

"That's the best part! Ouran Academy offers scholarships. Tohru, if you and I study hard enough in middle school, and pass the scholarship exam, they'll pay for us!," Haruhi replied enthusiastically. Tohru's face brightened as she looked around at the other girls. They all looked excited about the prospect of reuniting in a few short years.

"What do you say girls?," Haruhi questioned, slowly putting her hand. Tohru was the first to react, reaching out and grabbing Haruhi's hand. Nina followed next, putting her hand on top of Tohru and Haruhi's clasped hands. Kagome and Serena piled their hands on shortly after. The five girls all looked up expectantly at Mina, who had a hesitant look on her face. Seeing them look to her, a fire started to burn in her eyes.

"I don't know if this will work girls. But…I won't give up. I'll work hard, so that my Father will allow me to come back. We'll be together again. I just know it," Mina stated confidently, stacking her hand atop the pile.

The six girls looked around at each other, cherishing this moment, for it would be years until they would make any more wonderful memories like this one. They all hugged, went to see Mina off at the airport, and then they each went their own ways to their new homes, their new schools, and towards the many adventures they'd have to face without each other; knowing in their hearts, that they'd see each other soon.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's<span> Note: Ah, was it horrible? I just had this idea pop into my head, and I had to put it down! If I don't get a lot of reviews, then I might not update this one.**

**If I do thinning:**

**So, I'm actually going to be following a bit of each series. Incorporating small things, large things, etc. Their big adventures in their own separate series will happen to ALL of them in middle school. The next chapter will be skipping three years ahead in time, to when they all meet up again at Ouran Academy.**

**Can anyone guess why I named Kagome and Haruhi's middle schools' what I named them? All of the other girls high schools are either the actual name of their old middle schools, or the name of their high school.**

**Order they were sitting in on seawall: (far left) Kagome, Mina, Serena, Tohru, Nina, Haruhi (far right)**

**Sorry if I haven't responded to some of my PM'S lately, I keep putting them off because I'm lazy and I've gotten quite a few. I promise to respond ASAP.**

**Also, if you're reading my YuYu/Inu/SM crossover fic "Revelations", please vote on the poll on my page. Thank you for your time and happy reading~ Please review!**


	2. The Princess and the Goddess

**Hey**** all****!**** I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. **

**Thank you for the continued support over the past two years. I hope you enjoy the new ****chapter,**** and I have another chapter ready to upload that I will put up within the next few days.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these series, nor do I own the lyrics~**

* * *

><p><em>It's almost like the hard times circle 'round<br>_

_A couple drops and they all start coming down__  
><em>

_Yeah, I might feel defeated and I might hang my head_

_I might be barely breathing but I'm not dead, no_

* * *

><p>"Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" <strong>*CRASH*<strong>

A beautiful young woman turned her sky-blue eyes around to see one of her best friends in a pile of hair and books. She walked towards her with an exasperated look on her face.

"Serena what took you so long?" Mina asked. She bent down and started picking up the books that her friend had dropped all over the place, and as she examined them her eyes widened.

"Serena, are these….?"

"They're our old photo albums. It took me forever to dig them out of my room!" Serena spewed excitedly.

"I can't believe you were able to find these. The girls are going to love that you've brought these!" Mina responded

She opened the first album and started looking through the pictures from their childhood. Pictures of her and five best friends;

The first picture was of Nina, an exuberant young girl with big innocent brown eyes and brown hair that she wore in cute little pigtails, and Tohru a brunette as well, but with doll-like blue eyes that were always so calming. They were in the picture with Tohru holding Kagome's pet cat Buyo. They were always so sweet, and even though they were a bit clumsy, they always tried their best.

Mina smiled remembering how well Nina, and Tohru had gotten along. They'd always been closer, just as Kagome and Haruhi, and Mina and Serena had always been closer to each other.

She turned the page to see a picture of Kagome, a blue-eyed, raven haired beauty even at that age, and Haruhi, a brown-eyed brunette who was always so adorable, at the top of the jungle gym, with skinned knees and dirt all over them. Being the tomboys of the group, they were always in one scrape of another, but they were always having fun.

As she looked to the next page, it was a picture of her and Serena holding a microphone between them and looking like they were singing their hearts out. They were always told they looked like sisters, with their long blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes, and even their similar personalities.

As Mina flipped through the pictures, she was brought back to each memory, and as she came to a picture of all six of them, her eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong Mina?" Serena asked.

"I just can't believe it's been so long. I miss them all so much. I feel so guilty that I didn't tell any of them I came back to Japan just a year after I left," Mina spoke guiltily.

"Mina you couldn't tell them. They would've been in danger if we'd gotten them involved with the Sailor Scouts. You were just trying to protect them," Serena soothed

"At what cost Serena! The only time we've seen them in three years was for Kyoko-mama's funeral, and you and I could only be there for a few days. It's been too much time away from each other, and it took so much to be able to fulfill our promise to them. We missed out on so much of their lives. I should have never accepted my powers. I'd have been able to see them, at least over breaks, and I had to lie to them. I feel so guilty."

Mina thought back to when she moved out to England. At the end of her first year, she received news of Kyoko Honda's death. She fought a difficult battle with her father before he agreed to let her come back for a few days to be there for Tohru, who had suffered such a painful loss. Though they were reunited, they all were crushed that such a vibrant beautiful woman, who had meant so much to them could be gone.

A few days after the funeral was when she was first told she was Sailor Venus, and Serena found out she was Sailor Moon. Artemis had told her she had to stay in Japan to find the other Sailor Scouts, and he showed her how to use her powers to convince her father to let her stay in Japan.

At first, she was overjoyed at the thought that she'd be able to stay close to all of her precious friends. But once she met the other Scouts, Artemis and Luna told them that they could not tell anyone who they really were, because it would put those people in danger. If they were around, and the Negaverse found out who they were, they could use those people against the Scouts. So while it hurt Mina not to be able to tell her best friends, it would have destroyed her if anything had happened to them because of her. So she told them her father wouldn't allow her to return yet.

She looked up at Serena with a determined look on her face.

"We should hurry Serena. We need to tell them everything as soon as possible. I have to apologize. I need them to understand that I would never have lied to them if it weren't absolutely necessary. Let's get going Serena. Today's the day."

They made their way to the park where the girls had promised to meet, looking forward to their reunion, and hoping that their most important friends would be able to forgive them for all the secrets they'd had to keep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>

**I'll be bringing the girls back in, two at a time! Let me know what you think, and I'll be introducing the characters I intend to include from each series after that! Let me know about any interesting pairings you'd like to see ;)**

** I might change the stories of each to fit MY storyline, just so you know! :)**


	3. The Priestess and the Altruist

**Here's the next chapter guys, like I promised! Like I said, I'm trying to keep up with my stories, but I'm doing them slowly, sorry. :c Hope you love it~**

**I own none of these series, nor do I own the lyrics! The only thing that is mine is THIS plotline. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Cause tomorrow's another day,<em>_  
><em>_and I'm thirsty anyway,__  
><em>_So bring on the rain._

_No I'm not gonna let it get me down.__  
><em>_I'm not cry,__  
><em>_and I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight._

* * *

><p>A beautiful blue eyed teenager sat on the edge of a fountain at the park, dressed in jeans and a white button up shirt. Passerby's stopped and stared at the delicate beauty this teenager possessed. Suddenly, the teenager stood, eyes lighting up and started walking towards the entrance of the park.<p>

"Tohru, is that you?" the teenager called.

The young girl that the teenager seemed to be calling out to turned and smiled, and the teenager was floored by her looks. Her blue eyes had only gotten bigger since they were kids, and her smile lit up her whole face, making everyone around her happier.

"Kagome! I'm so happy to see you!" Tohru exclaimed, walking towards her. As she got slower she slowed, and her eyes widened.

"Kagome…you're beautiful!" Tohru blurted out. Kagome blushed and smiled, which only magnified her beauty.

"Thank you, but like you should talk. You're gorgeous!" Kagome stated. Tohru turned beet red and started looking flustered.

"N-n-no no not at all! I mean you, look at you, I'm so plain next to you and it doesn't even compare, I can't imagine why-", Tohru was cut off as Kagome busted up laughing.

"I see your personality hasn't changed though. Still can't accept a compliment. You're too kind." Kagome told her.

And it was the truth. Even as kids, Tohru had been so gentle and kind. She had also been a bit naïve just as Nina was, and on more than one occasion, Kagome and Haruhi had come to their rescue when they'd unknowingly been being picked on. They'd never minded it, because they treasured each other, and nobody got away with teasing their precious friends.

"So uhm…are we the first ones here?" Tohru said nervously.

"Looks like. Mina and Serena will probably be late, no surprise there. Haruhi called me this morning, she should be here soon. I haven't heard from Nina in a few weeks though. Have you heard from her?"

"Ah, yes! I got a letter from her a few days ago, she said she'd definitely be here today!" Tohru proclaimed proudly.

"Then we just wait now right? While we wait, tell me what's been going on with you. How's your Gramps doing?" Kagome inquired.

While they had stayed friends, and they all intended to keep their promise, they hadn't been able to communicate as much as they'd like since Mina left for England again after the funeral. So though they knew each other was doing okay, they didn't know too many detail.

"I haven't talked to Gramps in a week or so, but I really should give him a call so he isn't worried," Tohru explained

"Wait, you're not still living with him? Do you have your own place? Did he kick you out?" Kagome questioned

"Oh no! Not at all, I don't think he'd ever kick me out. I'm actually staying with some school friends right now, in exchange for being their housekeeper. They treat me very kindly, and they're very good people. I'm so excited for you to meet them, and see Uo and Hana again too! I've made so many wonderful new friends, I really am very lucky," Tohru rejoiced.

Kagome smiled. She always admired Tohru's optimism and strength, because even though life had dealt her such a crappy card, she was always putting others problems before her own, and she never saw herself as lacking anything. Kagome had always felt guilty, just as she knew Mina, Serena, Haruhi, and Nina had, that Tohru hadn't told them she didn't know where she'd be staying from then on. Tohru had known that they all would have brought her into their own homes, with welcoming arms.

Tohru never had because although Kagome knew that Tohru missed her mother, Tohru always tried to make sure she wasn't a burden to anyone. Serena and Kagome's mothers already had so much on their plates with their own children as single moms. Mina and Haruhi lived in apartments with just their fathers, and even though Mina's was bigger, it was still only a two bedroom, so Tohru couldn't ask them to let her live with them. Nina had her training, and Tohru didn't want to interfere with that.

Kagome thought back to the day she'd gotten the news of Kyoko's death. Her mother had called the school, and Kagome had been pulled out of class and was told. She had immediately jumped on the train to go to Tohru.

When she'd gotten to the hospital, Haruhi and Nina were standing behind Tohru crying, and Tohru was draped over Kyoko's bed, holding onto her and sobbing. There was also a blonde haired girl and a raven haired girl there that Kagome later learned were Tohru's friend Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima. As soon as Kagome took in everything, she pulled Tohru into her arms and they cried together, for a very long time. Serena had arrived later, and Mina's flight came in the next morning.

Together, they had faced yet another tragedy in their lives. At the funeral service, they all stood in front of Kyoko's grave cocooning Tohru, holding onto each other, and trying to soothe her the best they could. They all spent the night at Tohru's that night, helping her get through the pain of her loss. Eventually though, they had to return to their own lives, but not before remembering their promise to each other. Mina and Serena were the first to leave, followed by Haruhi, then Nina, and finally Kagome.

"…you been up to Kagome?" Tohru questioned

Kagome came out of her thoughts as she remembered that she was still with Tohru.

"Sorry Tohru, I was just thinking about old times. What were you saying?"

"It's alright. I was just saying, don't worry about me. What have you been up to?" Tohru said.

"Uh, well. That's something I'd rather talk about when everyone gets here. I've made some friends that I'd like you all to meet too. They're a little eccentric, but I think you'll like them," Kagome said nervously.

"Oh that sounds wonderful! I can't wait to meet them, I'm sure we'll have so much fun together!" Tohru said excitedly.

Kagome laughed softly. She'd faced a lot of adventures these past two years, and had made great new friends, but she had missed her childhood friends.

"I wonder where everyone is…," Tohru questioned

"I'm sure they'll be here anytime now. Why don't we get some juice while we wait?" Kagome ventured

"Sure!" Tohru agreed.

They two of them walked out the entrance of the park and around the corner to the juice machine. As the two of them walked out of sight, two beautiful blonde women walked into the park, and sat down by the fountain.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Let me know if you like it! Sorry for so many details, I hope you still enjoyed it .<strong>

**Also, I think I have decided to change a few things about the originals. Please forgive me if it's bad. Thank you to my reviewers so far, I hope I continue to get feedback, so I can make this something enjoyable for you to read. :)**


	4. The Host, the Witch, and the Reunion

**Guess what? It's reunion time! I'm so excited, there are already so many views and I've received so many PMs, I'm really amazed that you guys like it so much. :) Thank you again for your support!**

* * *

><p><em>'Cause tomorrow's another day<em>_  
><em>_And I'm not afraid__  
><em>_So bring on the rain__Tomorrow's another day__  
><em>_And I'm thirsty anyway__  
><em>_So bring on the rain_

* * *

><p>'I can't believe those rich bastards! They're always doing things like this!' Haruhi Fujioka thought as she ran down the street. Their latest offense had included them kidnapping her for a "special" outing to celebrate the younger members of the Host Club becoming high school students, and trying to make her wear another one of their ridiculous cosplay outfits.<p>

'As if I'd wear that ridiculous frilly dress,' Haruhi thought as she continued running towards the park. And on today of all days! Today of all days! Today she'd be reunited with her childhood friends, and she was going to be late!

Lost in thought, she ran straight into someone.

"I'm so sorry," she started to apologize and held out a hand to help the girl she'd run into off the ground. As the girl adjusted her hat, Haruhi realized that she recognized her.

"Nina? Is that you?" Haruhi questioned. The girl in question looked up at Haruhi and smiled brightly.

"Haruhi! Oh my gosh, I'm so glad to see you!" Nina Sakura exclaimed. Nina stood and brushed herself off. Haruhi examined her childhood friend.

Nina had grown much taller in the two years since they'd last seen each other. When they were kids, Nina had always been the shortest of them, but she was the same height as Haruhi, standing at 5'1". Her hair, which used to be worn half down and half up in two pigtails on the side of her head, was now in two braided pigtails going down past her shoulders. She was wearing an orange sundress that was laced up at the neckline with a red ribbon.

"Well you've gotten taller since I last saw you," Haruhi commented

"Oh yes, I have. And you cut your hair! I almost didn't recognize you!" Nina pointed out.

"One of the neighborhood kids got some gum in it before I started seventh grade, so I chopped it off. Some of my friends had it evened out. Does it look weird?" Haruhi asked, looking up at a lock of it between her fingers.

"Not at all! It looks very cute!" Nina remarked cheerfully.

"Well thank you. Are you running late too?" Haruhi asked.

"I thought I'd get here early, so I left an hour before we were supposed to meet, but I got lost! This town is like a maze, I can't find anything. I've been wandering around trying to find the park this entire time. I'm so glad I ran into you," Nina explained.

"Then we should start heading over. We're already late, and I know the way," she reassured.

"Thank goodness! Alright let's go," she answered brightly as they walked in the direction of the park, "and on the way there, you can tell me how you've been! Last year, Tohru sent me a letter saying you transferred to Ouran Academy's Middle School when you found out about their scholarship regulations."

Ouran Academy had a very strict scholarship policy. Every year, one academic and one athletic scholarship became available to two students and would pay their tuition until they graduated. Because of this, Haruhi had transferred in early so that Tohru would be able to get the academic scholarship once she entered into their high school. So two years ago, she'd transferred into Ouran Academy's Middle School. There she had met the brand new Host Club.

While the Host Club was extremely annoying, they were her good friends too. Their antics got on her nerves, but she knew that they weren't like some of the other kids at her school- those snobby, arrogant rich kids. Though they had dysfunctional families, flawed personalities, and no respect for others privacy, they were all good people, and they made Haruhi happy.

"Ouran actually isn't as bad as I thought it'd be. The rich jerks can be annoying, but I've actually made some really good friends there. I think you girls will really like it," Haruhi said.

"I can't wait! The friends that I made while living with my boarding family are also transferring to Ouran. Ayu got the athletic scholarship for tennis, and Tsujiai and Kaji's families do business with my grandpa's human business, so they're able to pay the tuition. I'm so excited for us to be together again!"

Haruhi smiled. She knew they'd all been waiting for this day for a long time. She couldn't imagine her life without these girls. They'd been through hell and back together, and she was happy to see them fulfilling the promise they made three years ago. And now, they were headed towards their reunion, this time under happy circumstances.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, they reached the entrance to the park. Haruhi paused and turned to Nina.<p>

"Here we are Nina!" Haruhi declared.

"Yay! I think I see Serena and Mina over there! Sereeeeeeena! Miiiiiiiinaaaaaaaaa!" Nina called out. She started to run over to the fountain where two blondes were standing, facing away from the entrance

The two blondes turned around just in time to catch Nina in the hug she had pulled the both of them in to, and Haruhi did a double take. They looked like models. Both had long flowing blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and flawless skin.

"I'm so happy to see you two! You're both so pretty! I love your hair! Oh, I'm so happy to see you guys! Have you seen Tohru or Kagome? What's with those stack of books? Oh my gosh, these are our old photo albums! Haruhi, come look at these!" Nina spewed out.

She had grabbed the two girls and sat them down with her and started going through one of the photo albums. Serena and Mina were giggling at Nina, but when Nina called out to Haruhi, they looked up at her, smiled, and waved at her.

Haruhi walked over, hugged Mina and Serena, and laughed with them as Nina continued to bombard them with questions.

"Calm down Nina," Mina told her.

"We haven't seen Tohru or Kagome yet. We were actually really surprised that we got here first," Serena informed them.

"You _weren't_ here first Blondie," a voice behind them said. The four of them turned to see a beautiful raven haired girl and brunette walking towards them.

"Kagome! Tohru!" Nina exclaimed. She set the book she'd been going through down, and ran towards them, throwing her arms around each of them. She and Tohru held onto each other, laughing and smiling at their reunion.

Kagome walked over to the rest of them, hugging each of them and reuniting properly. They turned to see Nina talking a mile a minute and Tohru listening intently.

"I see those two are still as excitable as always," Mina giggled.

"No kidding. It's nice to see them so happy though. Especially Tohru," Kagome said. They all looked over to Nina and Tohru and took note of the smile on Tohru's face. They were glad to see that she had managed to move on from Kyoko-mama's death.

"We should visit Kyoko-mama before we go back to school," Serena spoke softly.

"Mom would love it if we all visited her! I'm sure she's missed you all," Tohru said as her and Nina came back to the group.

"Why not do it tomorrow? For now, we should all get something to eat. I'm starving," Kagome suggested. They all agreed, and collected the photo albums that Serena had brought and helped her carry them.

Little did they know that they each were being watched as they headed out of the park.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm sorry that the reunion was so short, but the next story is all about their sleepover, and they'll be telling each other their stories and whatnot. Please review, as all the advice is useful. :) <strong>


End file.
